When Danny And Danielle Not Here II
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny and Danielle still in Amity Park because Danny still exam, while Tucker already met Danny which Jazz and Sam still without the knowledge, but when Danny and Danielle not back to KC and STL, how is situation been for KC and STL?
1. Chapter 1

When Danny And Danielle Not Here II Part 1

The Time will follow as ' **When Danny And Danielle Not Here I** '. The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

Tuesday, Kansas City, morning

Britney was send Jen to airport for back to Jen home St. Louis, Britney appreciated Jen this two days when she felt bad Jen accompany her.

Amity Park, morning

Danny ready for today exam, situation will just same like yesterday. Before Danny go inside class exam, Jazz seen Danny and good luck for Danny, although Danny appreciated but he not much needed.

Afternoon

Danny was finished this day exam, and Danielle waiting Danny on car, but Danny knew situation will just like yesterday, so Danny went to locker room turn to ghost and invisible flying out from school, find Danielle and drive the car back to hotel. When back to hotel, after Danny shower, Danny used new email to send message to Tucker, was for not gave anyone except Tucker realized. Also Danny was contact chat with Fiona, and Danielle also joined.

Night

Jodi go to Britton working company to find him dinner, and Britton done today work, and go to dinner with Jodi.

In restaurant

Jodi: You acted so natural, always said not have any girl pursuing me, doesn't let anyone from suspicion for realized we're couple.

Britton: You also acted natural. Already 4 years, although we secretly meeting, phone call and video meeting.

Jodi: Originally we both were trying to let John and Britney together, but unexpectedly we're walked to love line first.

Britton: But now the mission was still progress.

Jodi: Fortunately nobody find out we're couple.

Britton: Yeah, Britney already so annoyed, Fiona took care Phoebe and Philip, dad mom busy as work.

Jodi: Jake always with Elsa together, John busy for work and Britney, dad mom always overseas talked business. Truly, which time we both wanna tell us parents about us?

Britton: I'm also didn't know, say in tomorrow?

Jodi: Absolutely can't. I wish we can quickly tell the truth, marrying together but not born the baby first, if I with you marry, I was Britney sister, and I can help her, let Britney can with John together and not felt annoyed and pained.

Britton: Maybe find someday, I know, next month is you birthday, in you birthday we tell everyone, how the suggestion you feel like?

Jodi: Should be work, alright.

Then Britton and Jodi eat the dinner, unexpectedly they both are couple.

Bishop parent home, night

Tony and Wendy is hugging Aaron, and Fiona is make the milk to Aaron. But Phoebe and Philip were annoying everybody and yelled

Phoebe & Philip: Milk, Milk….. crack the floor

And then Phoebe and Philip walk to downstairs and yelling milk, but they seen Aaron, immediately run – they both run means slowest just like walk. Run into Aaron side, but Aaron fear them, saw them quickly run, but Tony hold it Aaron, said not fear. And Wendy block Phoebe and Philip. Wendy ask Fiona to make the milk, but Fiona said before I seen Britney, I will not make the milk them. And this time Britney was back, Fiona seen Britney, immediately go to hugging Britney, said already two days not seen you, are you OK, then Britney said I fine, no need to worrying. Then Aaron saw Britney, immediately go to Britney side. But Phoebe and Philip are crying, and Britney called Fiona to make the milk to them first, to stopping them mouth. Then Fiona go to make, and Britney asking where's Britton, and dad mom said Britton was with friend dinner, but they didn't know that friend is mean girlfriend Jodi. Fiona made both bottles milk for Phoebe and Philip, when Fiona came out from kitchen, just want give them both drink, but Phoebe and Philip hand ringing in floor, and Fiona doesn't see, and she feet step to the hand ringing, almost falling down but Fiona balanced it, but the milk was poured in the floor. Phoebe and Philip were waited, but now no milk, but they saw the floor have milk, so Phoebe and Philip go to licked. Fiona seen quickly went to stopped, but instead got pushed by Phoebe and Philip. Britney saw very mad, first she hugged Aaron to sofa first, then she quickly go to pushing Phoebe and Philip, and then Britney

Britney: Where's rattan?

Phoebe and Philip start crying, but Britney found the rattan, and Britney using the rattan hit Phoebe and Philip butt, and Britney was so vigorously, more power than Britton. Then Tony and Fiona quickly to stop Britney, while Wendy take care on Aaron was in smile, and they said

Tony: Calm down, Britney. You too vigorously, they will hurt.

Fiona: I'm fine, Britney.

Then Britney threw the rattan to the floor and said

Britney: Fine, I not hit them.

And then she…

Britney: Can you both stopping crying, cry, cry, cry, only knew annoying us. I can most endure for you both done for repulsive things, but you both behavior I really cannot endure must give lesson. Fiona went to kitchen made the warm milk to you both, not appreciated I still can endure, Fiona almost fall down because you both hand ringing just put away, you both drink the floor milk, are you both know how much disgusting was, but I still keep endure, until you both just used power to pushed Fiona, she is you both big sister, and we done is for you both good, but you both just pushed her and continues to drink the dirty milk, I only used the rattan more power hit on you both butt already just cheap on you both. Exactly is you both fault or our fault, can you both tell me?

But Phoebe and Philip not listening, and…

Phoebe & Philip: Wah….. 'Crying'

Aaron saw Phoebe and Philip were got punishment, he smile, but saw Britney so mad, Aaron go to hugging Britney leg. But Phoebe and Philip seen Aaron, they stop crying, and they were

Phoebe & Philip: Brother….Brother….

Phoebe and Philip closing on Aaron, Aaron was so fear, and hugged Britney leg so tightly, and then Britney released Aaron hand and said

Britney: Don't fear them, Aaron, we're here protect you.

Fiona hold Aaron. When Phoebe and Philip closing, Britney pushing both of them to floor, but just less power. And Britney said

Britney: I'm already said it before, I won't let Aaron with you both together forever, unless you both can be normal person.

But Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly just because Britney less power pushed them. And Britney said

Britney: So annoying, everyday crying loudly, we not bothered from them, the neighbors can be bothered, and we gonna get the complaints.

Wendy: Don't be mad, Britney, I and Tony bring them back to room, you and Fiona take care on Aaron, and Mary said dinner was ready while recently you scolded so loud.

Tony and Wendy carrying Phoebe and Philip back to room while Phoebe and Philip crying loudly and yelled 'brother, brother…...'

Fiona: Are you OK, Britney?

Britney: Thanks, I'm fine. Let's go to table dinner.

Fiona: OK, you see, Aaron smile so sweet.

Britney: Yeah, Phoebe and Philip crying can made him so happy.

Then Britney and Fiona go to dinner while Aaron joined, after Tony and Wendy took Phoebe and Philip back to room, they also go to downstairs dinner with Britney and Fiona.

Next day, Amity Park, morning

Danny go to Casper High exam, and still ignored Jazz, Sam and Tucker, and Tucker pretended asking Danny 'Why are you ignoring us?' Danny want to make Jazz and Sam more believing, so he said 'Why I supposed to talk with you all, have you all not done bad for me yet. Then Danny go to class ready to exam.

Kansas City hotel, morning

Britton and Jodi have sex and one night stand. In morning, they both wake up, and Britton and Jodi spoke about nauseating sentence, but Britton and Jodi realize yesterday they both not back home, and Britton only with Britney home together, so he quickly send message to Britney to tell her he was fine. And Jodi also quickly send to John said yesterday she have night with her flight attendant women friends. But more them realizes was Britton work will be lated if not hurry, and Jodi car was parking in Britton working company, so Britton and Jodi quckly wear the clothes and pants, hurry up to work.

Britney was work, but she received message from Britton, so she knew why Britton not back home yesterday.

In Wright home

David Wright – Dad - Judy Murphy – Mom

David and Judy were in living room, originally David and Judy want to company, but Jodi still not back home, so they worrying. Jake and John walking to downstairs, and David and Judy asking you both know where's Jodi was, they both also didn't know last night Jodi not back home, until John received the message from Jodi, and John told everyone message from Jodi send, and everyone was be at ease. So they all go to work.

Night, in Bishop home

Wright family and Elsa have arriving Bishop house, and the Bishop family except Britney still wasn't welcome Wright family and Elsa. And they all sitting in sofa first, they all have chatting while Mary is cooking and Britney still not back yet. And David asked

David: Where's Aaron?

Tony: Aaron was in Fiona room sleeping.

Judy: Why not just put him in you both room?

Wendy: Because Phoebe and Philip will go in bother, and Fiona in home, so just put Aaron in Fiona room first, and now Aaron should waking up.

Fiona: I'm go to hugging him come to downstairs, wait for minute.

Then Fiona go to upstairs her room to hugging Aaron, before Fiona go in room, Phoebe and Philip yelled 'Milk, milk….' But Fiona doesn't care, she go in room and hugging Aaron to downstairs while Aaron already wake up. Phoebe and Philip seen Aaron immediately yelling brother, brother. And Aaron saw them was fear, but Fiona already took Aaron to downstairs. Wright family and Elsa seen Aaron all have said so cute, and Jake and Elsa hugging and look on Aaron, David and Judy took advantage told Jake and Elsa, hurry to born the baby, but Jake said too early, but Judy said when I 23 already have you. And Jodi asked

Jodi: Why don't you take Phoebe and Philip to downstairs?

Fiona: That's not good, because Aaron so fear on them, and if them here don't know how disgusting things they can do?

John: Why Aaron fear them?

Britton: Maybe Aaron and Phoebe Philip were different, and first day Aaron here they already took Aaron nipple.

Jodi: So wicked, they were…

Just Jodi is saying, Phoebe and Philip walk to downstairs, but so slowly.

Jake: Oh, C'mon, only walking here downstairs also very slower.

Britton: Not strange, Phoebe crawling until 5 and Philip crawling until 3.

After Phoebe and Philip walk finished the stairs, Phoebe and Philip go to them all sides and yelled 'Milk, milk, we want milk.'

Elsa: Phoebe, Philip, milk in there.

And Phoebe and Philip really very silly walking to the door, when they went to door, Phoebe and Philip

Phoebe & Philip: Milk, milk….. but they can't find out, so they crying loudly, wah…

Jake, Jodi and Elsa were laughing.

Fiona: I go to make the milk to them.

Fiona go to kitchen make the warm milk, and Aaron saw them so silly, and he laughed.

Elsa: Looked, Aaron smiled.

Everyone: Yeah, he smiled was so sweet.

Phoebe seen Aaron, and she…..

Phoebe: Philip, brother, brother…

Then Phoebe and Philip turn the sight to Aaron, and walk closing on Aaron, Aaron seen them coming, felt so fear, so he quickly walk into Jodi. And Phoebe and Philip have go to Aaron side, and Aaron so fear, is hugging Jodi. And Phoebe and Philip slowly closing, and yelled 'brother, brother, we want play with brother.' And Britton go to their side told them stop it, but Phoebe and Philip not care. Phoebe and Philip more closely, try to using Jodi legs to climb up to find Aaron, but Jodi used legs get away them both, and Phoebe and Philip start crying and yelled brother.' Fiona came from kitchen and took two bottles warm milk to them. And Fiona…

Fiona: This is warm milk, don't crying, Phoebe Philip, be good girl and boy.

But Phoebe and Philip doesn't care, also trying once more to find Aaron, but Fiona put down both bottles and stopped them. And Fiona told them

Fiona: Come, Phoebe, Philip, be good girl and boy, drink the warm milk.

But Phoebe and Philip still doesn't care, instead they both pushed off Fiona. Britton saw quickly ran to Fiona side asked her 'Fiona, are you hurt?' Fiona said 'I'm fine.' And dog was coming, and barking toward Philip, and then Philip crying, Phoebe seen, she followed crying. And Elsa said

Elsa: Just the dog barked, they already fear and cried.

Jake: Are this dog was fierce?

Tony: No, our dog was nice, only they both scared.

Jodi: Phoebe saw Philip cried, she followed. She supposed to confront him, not crying with him, sister like this how should protected her little brother, only spoiled and harmful for him.

David & Judy: Jodi!

Wendy: It doesn't matter, because they not understand should I said were not even listening.

John: Was Philip always only with Phoebe together since he was back to hospital?

Tony: Yes.

Then Aaron seen Phoebe and Philip crying so silly, Aaron smile again. Which Jodi still hugging him.

But Phoebe and Philip hear and saw Aaron, they immediately stopping crying. And trying once again to closing with Aaron. Then Aaron immediately run into John side, which John just sitting in Jodi side. Tony and Wendy can't took anymore, they tried to stopped Phoebe and Philip, but instead Phoebe and Philip just used the power to pushed dad mom.

Britney was back, and said 'Dad, mom, I back.' But nobody got attention, because they have progress to handle both little troublemaker. Just Britney back, she saw Wright family and Elsa here, but she already seen Phoebe and Philip used power to pushed dad mom.

Phoebe and Philip more closing on Aaron, and them also pushed off Jodi legs, and trying to climb on John leg to find Aaron, but Aaron very fear, he was handle the nipple, and then used nipple to threw Phoebe and Philip, but Aaron was threw away. Phoebe and Philip seen the nipple threw away on floor, them both quickly to chase. And Philip chased the nipple first, and then Philip sucked the nipple. Aaron saw it he is crying, and Phoebe and Philip crawling again and turn side to crawl, and Britney walk faster toward them side, Elsa seen Britney and call everybody were….

Everybody: Britney….

Then Britney walked in Phoebe and Philip side and giving the big slap to Phoebe and Philip cheek, they both got Britney big slap began crying loud. Everybody were frightened, and Britney asking

Britney: Where's rattan?

Then everybody tell Britney don't impulsive, calm down. And Britney said…

Britney: Fine, I not using rattan, talk for reason.

Everybody were relieved while Jodi was hug and touching the dog.

Britney: Can you both stopping suck nipple and stand up, not crawling and crying?

But Phoebe and Philip doesn't care, them just trying continues walk around, but Britney pushed them to floor, and took off the nipple from Philip mouth, and then throw to trash. She said tomorrow will buy new nipple to Aaron. And Britney continues as saying

Britney: Usually how much you both annoyed us, we still can endure you both, but now you both were annoying another people, are you both really want to annoying and bother more people just can get willingly?

Wright family and Elsa said they were not mind, But Britney said….

Britney: But I mind, you both really want to look Aaron crying that what you both got happy, you both this minute want to drink milk, and next minute can changed the mind, Aaron always escaped you both, but you both just chased him. Dad mom stopped you both but you both used power to pushed dad mom, and pushed Jodi leg, climbed on John leg just only want with Aaron, and for the nipple went to chased. Phoebe and Philip can you both please just look for both of yourself what happened, don't always be person neuropathy, and I guessed Fiona fell down also because you both pushed her. I can be so glad just you both said sorry to Dad, mom, Fiona, Aaron, Jodi and John, I will be so excited.

But Phoebe and Philip said….

Phoebe & Philip: Milk, milk, sister…..milk…..

Elsa: Just few minutes already modify one's previous remarked.

Britney so mad face also more furious.

Britney: I want you both to say only a word sorry, either 1 of 6 I also can agree, but now you both yelled to me was milk, milk, milk. Fine, I give you both. Where's the milk?

Then Britney go to take the milk, when she hold the both milk, Tony, Wendy, Britton and Fiona already knew what's Britney gonna doing, but they just pretend trying to stop, looked like not in time to stopped her, then Britney used the both bottles have milk poured on Phoebe and Philip head, Wright family and Elsa saw were got fright, and Bishop family were pretended to fright. Britney threw the both bottles to the floor, but Phoebe and Philip just seen each other body have milk, so they both licking each other to drink milk, Wright family were frightened, except Elsa, because when teach them she already knew what they gonna done.

Britney: Why are you both can really done anything disgusting and you both really made all of us felt so repulsive….

But Phoebe and Philip doesn't care and continues to lick each other, and Britney can't took anymore, so Britney go to softly pushing Phoebe and Philip for stopped them lick each other. And then Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly.

Britney: I just softly pushed you both, like this you both also can crying loudly, why are you both so….

This time Mary interrupted said 'Dinner are ready.' But Phoebe and Philip were still crying loudly, everyone was cannot taking anymore, just Wright family and Elsa didn't want make Bishop family so shame, so they not speaking out they mind. And Britney said

Britney: Come, everyone, let's get dinner. But I don't want to see them both tonight, so everyone begin first, don't wait for me, I carrying them both to upstairs back to room first.

Jodi: I help you, Britney.

Britney: This...no need…..OK…

Britney carrying Phoebe with Jodi carrying Philip to upstairs back to room while them both still crying loud and yelled 'milk, milk, brother, brother, and Jodi said….

Jodi: Oh my god, they both were so stinks, even the milk not poured on them.

Britney: Originally Phoebe and Philip were stinks like this, but that not all.

Jodi felt weird, because that's not all, and Britney and Jodi went carried Phoebe and Philip to room, Britney and Jodi bring them inside, and Jodi said….

Jodi: Oh my god, this room are just so simply smelly, and also dirty.

Britney: Of course smelly, because recently before few weeks they have urinate, stool and shit here, and also they both in room done so much disgusting things. How many clean also didn't any work.

After Britney and Jodi put Phoebe and Philip down in room, they quickly got out from room and closed the door, and Phoebe and Philip cracked the door and crying loudly yelled 'Milk, milk, brother, brother, nipple, nipple.' And Jodi asking

Jodi: Why Phoebe already 5 and Philip already 3 but now they both still wearing the diapers?

Britney: If they not wearing the diapers one second they will crying loudly, and non-stop crying until they felt hungry thirst or tired, after drink the milk or slept then woke up, they will continues to cried if not wearing the diapers.

Jodi: You just closing door without locked, are you not afraid they both will come out again?

Britney: Just relax, although Phoebe and Philip knew how to open push the door, but they don't know how to pull open the door, from inside open must pull, so just relaxed.

Jodi: What, don't know how to pull the door, this is so outrageous. 'Said so loud just like scream.'

In downstairs everyone have been hear, but them just in table waiting Britney and Jodi. Then Britney quickly covered Jodi mouth and said….

Britney: Don't be so loud, Jodi, you will let downstairs hear and also Aaron. Don't care for them, let's go downstairs dinner.

Jodi: Britney, wait….. Now you was talked with me without any nervous and awkward.

Britney: But I always been like this, isn't?

Jodi: Britney, we're best friend, but since Phoebe was 1 that time, you been always dodge me, perhaps sometimes I have worked, but when I didn't worked, if you not dodge me, you, me and Elsa met, you talked to me gonna felt so nervous or awkward. Example, if Britton or Fiona told you Elsa, me and my family gonna came, are you gonna back? And If you so annoyed but can't tell parents, you can tell me or Elsa for easement, don't always keep in heart.

Britney: You was thinking too much, Jodi. I'm not dodge you, just time not right. Also even my family told me Elsa, you and you family gonna came here, I'm also gonna back. And thanks Jodi, but I really don't have any annoyed, them both just little case, let's go downstairs dinner, Jodi, I'm sure everybody were waiting for both of us.

After everybody finished the dinner, Wendy said she want to cut the fruit to everyone, told everyone can do themselves things first or chat. And Britney quickly said 'I help you, mom.' And Jodi seen she felt 'Hmmm, exactly was dodge me.' Judy, Wendy and Britney are cut the fruit, Tony and David talking about men things, Britton, Jake and John in Britton room chatting and Fiona, Elsa and Jodi chatting in Fiona room. Tony hugging Aaron and David talking men things, and Britney with Wendy and Judy chatting about Jake, Jodi and John younger moments.

Judy: Before moved in Kansas City, we family were lived in Los Angeles, that time we family not so rich, and we wish can born the man future can handle the company when David retired, but Jake and John doesn't even have any interested. First, I've born Jake, I and David always accompany him, like crawled, walked and happiness things, until we both more business, no time together with Jake, even were Saturday or Sunday. Although has the housekeeper, but she also have the worked, not so much time played with Jake, so Jake felt lonely he gonna cried, sometimes even he stopped us not let us go, so I and David made decision to born another.

Britney: If you tell Elsa about Jake younger, she will laughing.

Judy: Yeah, it is. Then I've pregnant. From that time, Jake always with I and David slept together in room, until Jodi born. When Jodi back from hospital, Jake so excited. When Jodi 6 months, she always crawled to chased Jake walked. Jodi from baby already unruly, until she knew you Britney and Elsa, her unruly was decreased. That time when they both milk time, both bottles milk just same, but sometimes Jodi must got Jake bottles, and her bottles gave Jake, and when Jake not gave her, she cried, because Jake dote Jodi, doesn't want saw Jodi cried, so he gave her and drink originally Jodi belonged. And we can rest assured for them both not lonely anymore when us not home.

Wendy: How about John?

Judy: That time I'm pregnant, and Jake and Jodi must slept with us until John born. And they always neared me. But that time when Jake went to school, so Jodi always took advantaged.

When John born, they both more excited. When John back home, John slept at baby cot with us in room. And that time Jake and Jodi relationship were not so good because they both want with John together, and they both for John just like irreconcilable.

Britney: Then which side John been chose?

Judy: That time when Jake was 6, he was no longer need to drink the milk anymore. And John and Jodi same time made the milk to John, have two milk for John, but two bottles John was drink, because John didn't want disappointed Jake and Jodi. And sometimes Jake will grabbed John to his room, and Jodi also, but when Jodi took him to room, she locked the door to avoided Jake go inside.

Wendy: Then why John want to be police?

Judy: From younger Jake already dreamed for lawyer, and Jodi also dreamed for flight attendant, and they both bought so much lawyer toys and airplane assembly toys, Jake was called John to acted like witness and judge, and Jodi called John to finished the assembly airlines toys and acted like passenger in airplane. And Jake told John with him be a lawyer, can helped so much people we supposed. And Jodi said don't care for him. When John was 8, Jake and Jodi still rivalry, always quarreled. That time Jake and Jodi quarreled about lawyer and pilot, Jake and Jodi quarreled so loud, and John took enough and screamed 'Enough. Already 8 years, always quarreled, were you both not tired about rivalry, I don't want be lawyer or pilot. Although now I still wasn't find out, but someday I will know. But I don't want you both quarreled for me, we three were siblings, family, must always together be good. Then from that time began Jake and Jodi relationship were increased again, not fight and quarreled anymore, and with John three siblings live with happiness. 14 years ago, we moved here, after John school few days, he told us all he want to be police, because John want to be justice, protected family and people he care. Jake and Jodi ask did he falling love, and John admit, he said be police was half reason because you Britney.

Three of them were cutting the fruit, and Britney remembered when she hear recently Judy said. And Wendy asked

Wendy: Britney, otherwise Jake and Elsa wedding also bring Phoebe and Philip, how did you look?

Britney: Why bring the both to wedding, taking more shame from them both?

Wendy: I know maybe they will do something outrageous, but they both need fresh air.

Judy: I will ask Jake can or not?

Britney: Fine, I will ask Elsa, but I'm sure she will feel so confuse.

Britton, Jake and John in Britton room chatting about

Jake: Originally Britney was so hard to chase, no wonder why you still not success yet, John.

John: Britney always overexert think she can handle, doesn't want bother anyone. Was she everyday like this treat Phoebe and Philip?

Britton: Just since they both bullying Fiona, and Jen can't took anymore scolded them, and that time Britney felt Jen was right, must fierce on them. So every time if Phoebe and Philip hurt us, she gonna teach them blesson like punishment. For them, Britney went to requested Elsa to teach them learn something, but Phoebe and Philip were not learn for anything.

Jake: And Elsa told me teach them both she really felt headache, but she said Britney is her best friend, so she gonna teach them finished as 4 days, also told you all about us marrying.

Britton: Actually you can just confessing to Britney, courage to tell her 'I love you.'

John: You knew you twin sister disposition, just one day she not therapy success on Phoebe and Philip, she will not give up, and when she drunk she told me to find another nice girl.

Jake: John, if you always waiting for her, if which someday she falling to other guys, how are you gonna do?

John: I'm sure she loved the person should only have me in her life, because high school, university so many men to pursued but refused by her, and also when she drunk already confessed me, Britney just didn't want annoying me, so Britney always dodge Jodi.

Jake: Ei…...Jodi doesn't know so much about love, until now she still not have at least one boyfriend yet.

Britton: Hmmm…

Jake: Sorry, my bad, almost forgot you also still not have girlfriend yet. You should find the blind date.

Britton: Then why are you not help Jodi to find the blind date?

Jake: We already done, when she not in airplane or worked.

John: But she always avoided, said all those men not suitable for me.

Jake: You know when Jodi younger, she was so unruly, but when grew up, Jodi was less unruly. But just like recently situation, she saw Phoebe and Philip cried, she gonna speaking her mind.

Britton: In contrast, Britney always keep annoyed in heart, because afraid us worrying, so always pretended.

John: Don't know how to make Britney can talk with me and Jodi not nervous and awkward.

Jake: Made her embarrassing, after this day if you meet her, find the opportunity to kiss her, if she refuse, that's mean she have no feeling on you, but if she not refused instead she close the eyes waiting for you kiss, that means she was love you.

John: Is this really good, I'm afraid not like, and she will dodge me, even the phone call also refuse to answer.

Jake: You must courage in love, can't let Britney have chance say no.

Britton: Was this should not the way you pursued Elsa, isn't?

Jake: Yes, that time I realized I already falling on her, so I went to found her, but she tried to dodge me, so I just not thinking and kiss her, but instead she not refused, and then one night stand, then we both have same interested, so just like this I and Elsa were began love.

Then Britton, Jake and John are keep chatting.

Fiona, Jodi and Elsa in Fiona room chatting about

Jodi: That room just like hell, even outrageous. So smelly and dirty, are they both always in room?

Fiona: Morning Mary will take them both out from room, but night in room we doesn't know what they been done?

Jodi: Recently hour Britney told me they both been urinate, stool and shit in room, only think already felt so repulsive.

Elsa: What, I already teach them 4 days total 20 hours in that room, no wonder that room so smelly and dirty, enter that room I must wear the masks and spray fragrance.

Fiona: And Mary told me they always been hide the nipple, always suck the nipple in room. When Mary told Britney, she tried to stopped Phoebe and Philip but Phoebe and Philip said they both only have one sister and brother, made Britney mad and sad, so last week just like this she went to St. Louis find Jacoby and Jen relaxed.

Jodi: You knew I and Elsa were her best friend, we wish see her happy, but now situation for her was annoying her. Anyway Elsa, that 4 days have they learn about anything, or they have done disgusting things in room?

Elsa: Learn were impossible, disgusting things it's made me felt repulsive. We all name they both also can said wrong, I told them many times I am Elsa, and they both called me Arsun. 1+1 also don't know, only knew was they both each other name.

Jodi & Fiona: Then how about the disgusting things?

Elsa: When I teach, Philip was slept in table, made the table was all him slobber. I want to wake up him, and Phoebe stopped me. Also Phoebe was slobber in floor, and they both were licked them each other slobber, Phoebe licked the Philip slobber on floor and Philip licked Phoebe slobber in table, fortunately I went to stopped them both. I brought them both to toilet mouthwash, but they both were played the water on each other.

Jodi: So disgusting.

Elsa: Next was exchanged the thumb sucked just like nipple, and they both so enjoyed. And then they both touched them each other diapers, that time I felt weird why they both this age still wear the diapers, I want to used hand sanitizer to cleaned them both hand, but them both used the hand sanitizer to played on each other. If the couple kiss each other cheek are normal, but them both were licked other cheek, Phoebe went to licked left, and Philip right. I tried to stopped them but got pushed by them both, then both of them change right to left, but finally stopped by me. And then slobber in hand, and held each other hand played spin around, also feet have slobber.

Jodi: Oh, please, this was completely made all of us too repulsive, maybe I just look once time I will spit.

Elsa: I knew Britney was so annoyed, and when I told her, she face already helpless, if let her know, she will more annoying.

Fiona: For them Britney already done she never want to, she slapped them, used rattan, used the bottles have milk poured them, and they both so annoyed us, for us Britney must used hypnotized to made them fell asleep. All along I was though only I felt annoyed, but unexpectedly Britney was got so annoyed but them both.

Jodi: She used hypnotized, she said when she be psychologist, she not gonna used the hypnotize to anybody, only when necessary. But now she was…... looked like them both are troublemaker, have them, maybe Britney will continues as melancholy.

Elsa: In fact maybe in Britney heart she really want to crying, but she always keep.

Jodi: Actually you family have thinking to split up Phoebe and Philip sometimes or bring them both give doctor look?

Fiona: Give the doctor look never be thinking, because we thought they both someday if we together to therapy them, they both will get well, but we all wrong. And split up them both, I don't know what Philip is gonna be, but if Phoebe not with Philip together, she alone again, she will crying loudly, if not crying loudly she will use the doll and treat the doll, playing with doll just like every time she with Philip together.

Jodi: Are she brain really got broken, you all were her family, if no Philip she rather played with doll and just being you all not existed. In my opinion, Phoebe and Philip was most annoyed Britney, but Britney got annoyed was Phoebe more than Philip.

Elsa: We trying to help her, but we can't manage her family things, also she will refuse us because doesn't want we all get same annoying as her.

Jodi: In fact I really want ears to hear Britney personally speaking out her mind.

Fiona: But she already spoke about her mind, isn't?

Jodi: But was when Britney drunk, she didn't know what she been said, Britney must speaking out her mind with truly heart, then she just can feel some soft in heart.

Elsa: But Britney was overexert and always keep in heart, want she speak out her mind really have some difficult.

Fiona: Yeah, we always ask her, she looked was true got annoyed, but she always said she fine, nothing, I felt better, but we knew she didn't.

Jodi: Don't worry, I have way to let her speaking out her mind, just she don't always dodge me, or talk with me have nervous and awkward.

Then Wendy and Judy go to upstairs call everyone to come downstairs eat the fruit. Britton, Jake and John go to downstairs, after called them, Wendy and Judy also back to downstairs, Britney already in sofa hugging Aaron, and Fiona, Elsa and Jodi also go to downstairs eat the fruit, and Fiona requested Jodi and Elsa go to Phoebe and Philip room help her look first, Fiona want to with Britney together first. Then Jodi and Elsa go to Phoebe and Philip room looking, and Jodi said

Jodi: Elsa, you go to open the door.

Elsa: Why is me?

Jodi: I don't want, they both room was so dirty and smelly, I don't want my hand touching. Next time lunch or dinner I buying.

Elsa: Fine, I open, remember next time you buying the bill.

Then Elsa opened the door, and Jodi behind Elsa. And them both saw Phoebe and Philip are playing the hand ringing to each other, and just them watched Phoebe was hit Philip head, and Philip start crying loudly, Phoebe saw Philip crying loudly, and Phoebe followed, and Jodi said

Jodi: Both already 3 and 5, and still sleeping in one baby cot both person. Both are really useless, especially Phoebe, saw Philip cried she followed. Fine, now only we both in here, should give them lesson for made Britney so hurt.

Elsa: What lesson, supposed mean prank, but I really want to give this both some lesson. Britney got sad because them both, no reason them should not sad, right?

Jodi: Then how are you gonna do?

Then Elsa showing Jodi

Elsa: Phoebe, Philip, look, have milk in there.

But Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly.

Jodi: They both not hungry and thirst, used this were not any use.

Elsa: Then how are you gonna do can make them get us prank?

Jodi: Look. Phoebe, Philip, look, here is brother, brother.

Elsa: That's impossible, they not hear anything from Aaron.

But Phoebe and Philip really silly, only Jodi said they both already been fooled. Phoebe and Philip hear brother, brother they immediately stopped crying and quickly walk to outside, just them near outside room, Elsa closed the door and then with Jodi laughing. And Phoebe with Philip start crying loudly crack the door and yelling 'brother, brother….'

Jodi: For retarded Child mean only we said that things or stuff name they will be trusted, because they not used the eyes see or used the ears listening, even not to mention Phoebe and Philip.

Elsa: But they also don't know why them really cried about, it's that really worked?

Jodi: Even didn't worked, I also didn't want look them both smiled, because they not qualified. Now let's go to downstairs, eat the fruit. C'mon, Elsa, hurry.

Elsa: Oh, coming.

Then Jodi and Elsa go to downstairs eat fruit, everybody asked why took so long, them both said went to bathroom. Then all of them were eat the fruit. After eat the fruit, Britton and Britney already back home first, Jake want to take Elsa back home, but Jodi want Jake give her car key let her take Elsa back, because she has so mething talk with Elsa, so Jake let Jodi take Elsa back home, and Jack back home with David, Judy and John. After see the visitor leaved, Tony and Wendy back inside bring Aaron back to room sleep, and Fiona back inside and then back to her room phone call chat with Danny and Danielle, also no ones care about Phoebe and Philip. Fiona chat with Danny and Danielle, said here situation was fine, for let Danny can concentrate on exam, also Danielle want Fiona ask Peterson situation, and Fiona said she will. Here situation was not fine, but for Danny and Danielle, Fiona pretended looks like fine and good.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny And Danielle Not Here II Part 2

Thursday, Amity Park, morning

Jazz, Sam and Tucker still waiting Danny on Casper High, wish before exam over, Danny will talking to them. After Danny parking the car, Danielle said when Danny today exam done, she will find him. When Danny came to school, he still ignored Jazz, Sam and Tucker, but Tucker just pretended like never contacted with Danny.

Afternoon

After Danny and Danielle back to hotel, Jazz invited Sam and Tucker go to Fenton works discuss how to bring back Danny, but Tucker said he's busy, and dad mom not let him, so he leaved first, Jazz and Sam felt Tucker strange, have something not tell them.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Phone Call: Britney call to Elsa

Phone Call

Britney: Elsa, where are you?

Elsa: I at home, my mom went work.

Britney: Tonight have time?

Elsa: Originally Jake said maybe today he will work overnight, so I have time, what's up?

Britney: Tonight just I and you go to dinner, can you?

Elsa: Sure, where?

Then Britney told him which restaurant, also Britney noticed about

Britney: Just you and me, don't call Jodi come with you, OK?

Elsa: Fine, I'm not call Jodi, I promise. Later I go to find you, then we go to dinner, see you later, bye.

Britney: Bye.

Call Ended

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

After Scarlet and Scott finished school, and they both were already showered for whatever. Hillary still wasn't back home, and Hill in room. Scarlet and Scott go to open refrigerator, but they both didn't saw have ice cream, soda and other. Hill was in room eat the ice cream and playing the toys, and then Scarlet and Scott go to upstairs Hillary and Hill room, and Hill room was not locked, and they both go in, see Hill was eat the ice cream, and then Scarlet and Scott just go to take Hill ice cream, and they both just used the hand grab the ice cream to eat, and Scott saw the toys, quickly played. Hill tried to stopped them both, but instead pushed by them both. Hill was cried but them both doesn't care. And then Scarlet and Scott just eat whole ice cream and play the toys until the toys broken. After made Hill miserable, Scarlet and Scott went out to room, go to downstairs and played with each other. Hillary was back home, and she saw Scarlet and Scott already felt nausea, and Hillary back to room look Hill, but the locked already locked. Hillary so worried, she told Hill her Hillary, so Hill just willing to unlocked the door let Hillary in. And then Hill told Hillary about Scarlet and Scott were done.

Night

Jacoby and Jen were back, and Hillary has something talk with Jacoby and Jen. Hillary said

Hillary: Jacoby, Jen, can I and Hill move and live with you both?

Jacoby: Why, and why are you have this decision?

Jen: Is something wrong, room not good, so noisy, not so neat or bed from Britney bought was no good?

Hillary: Room was good, neat peaceful, and bed also great, because that bed was Hill chose.

Jacoby: Then why, if was because Scarlet and Scott, you and Hill just ignore them both.

Jen: Yeah, don't afraid of them, they both just weak.

Hillary: Truly when I seen them both I really felt nausea, but Hill was cried and fear, he told me afternoon I wasn't home, Scarlet and Scott went to our room took Hill ice cream and used hand eat, and they both also played Hill toys until broken. Most I can't endured was they both pushed my just age 4 little brother Hill, with them live Hill was never get the good life. So I was thinking about it.

Jen: But dad mom need you both.

Hillary: I knew, but I really can't seen Hill….

Jacoby: Don't worry, I handle it.

Then Jacoby go to find housekeeper and told her, after Scarlet and Scott back from school and shower, just bring them to room and locked the door, not let them both get out. And Jen said…

Jen: They both really must get some lesson just like Phoebe and Philip. Where's rattan?

Hillary: What are you want doing?

Jen: Using rattan hit them both just like Britney done. Even can't let them know, but they must get some punishment.

Hillary: Just in living room table.

Then Jen go to take the rattan, but Jen doesn't seen Scarlet and Scott, and ask Hillary where are them, and Hillary said they both in their room. So Jen want Hillary go to their room, tell them both she bought milkshake back. In fact is for them both come to get punishment. So Hillary go to upstairs knock the door, told Scarlet and Scott she was bought the milkshake back. So Scarlet and Scott immediately got out from room and run into downstairs and asked:

Scarlet & Scott: Sister, milkshake, milkshake, vanilla, chocolate, where?

Jen: No milkshake because I didn't buy.

Scarlet & Scott: Soda, potato chips, candy…

Jen: Never, is rattan, come here.

Scarlet and Scott saw the rattan trying run away, but not even chance Jen already caught them. And then Jen used the rattan hit them both butt, Scarlet and Scott start crying, Hillary saw as they deserved, Jacoby seen quickly go to stop Jen, and said

Jacoby: Jen, what are you doing?

Jen: While I give them both punishment they both supposed deserved.

Jacoby: You can't hit them both with rattan.

Jen: Why, just let them go no matter they worse?

Jacoby: No, was I don't wish you been annoyed just like Britney, she been annoyed we already sad, I don't wish have other person for them four sad again. So rattan give me, I help you.

Jen: Huh?

Then Jacoby took off rattan from Jen hand, and hit Scarlet and Scott butt more power, and Scarlet and Scott crying loudly and yelled 'No, I didn't wrong.' Lance and Candace back home, and they both saw Jacoby was using rattan hit them both butt while Jen and Hillary in watching. When Lance and Candace saw, they quickly go to stop Jacoby. Lance and Candace asked

Lance: What them both done again, why you took the rattan hit them?

Candace: Although them both so naughty, but if they not done so outrageous, no need to used the rattan.

Hillary: They both bullying Hill, went to our room and took off Hill ice cream and used the hand grabbed to eat, and played Hill toys until broken, and made me can't endured was they both pushed Hill to floor, after done, they both just got out went to downstairs played with each other, not have any apologize to Hill.

Candace: What are you both really want, make you big brother or sister annoying just like our niece Britney, you both were really same as Phoebe and Philip.

Jacoby: We can not using the rattan to them.

Jen: Only Scarlet and Scott you both can go to Hillary and Hill room apologize to Hill, we will so glad and forgive you both.

Scott: But I not fault, sister also not fault, we right.

Scarlet: Is him fault, not shared with us, we want ice cream, but he only eat by himself.

Jacoby: Shared, what should Hill shared to you both, did you both shared anything with him or treat him good?

Jen: Last time in mall, I want you and Phoebe shared the bear doll, and Phoebe bit and slobber, then you just want us buy new one or tried to took away Danielle doll, after Phoebe bit and slobber, you just want took back the toys, did you really have shared with her?

Jacoby: Also you and Scott taught Phoebe and Philip how to sucked the thumb, are you both knew that was made them so annoyed, especially Britney?

Scott: Phoebe sister, Philip brother…..play.

Scarlet: Phoebe Philip good, is Britney, just like you both, stupid woman, useless, I here, Scott.

After Jen hear Scarlet said them and Britney stupid woman and useless, Jen very furious, she took the rattan toward Scarlet and Scott while Scarlet just hugging Scott, and then Jen used the rattan big hit on Scarlet and Scott hand. Scarlet and Scott got big hit on hand, immediately crying loudly, and said…

Jen: Why are you both done wrong still can righteous thought you both were right, made Hill cried was good, I don't mind you said us useless, but how you dare to said Britney stupid women and useless, you thought you qualified. Now I told you both, most useless, stupid and retarded in the family are you both, Phoebe and Philip.

Jacoby: Scott also got worse with you together.

Lance: Why you both were so disobedient, and still can used the hand to grabbed the ice cream, and then eat.

Candace: How many times I told you both, eat too many sugar will get diabetes, you both wish can no legs, or everyday just lying in hospital bed, huh?

Lance: Don't said too much, just punishment them. Jen, give us the rattan.

Jen give Lance the rattan, then Lance and Candace for them both said sorry to Hillary and Hill, Hillary said not them elder fault. And then Lance and Candace bring Scarlet and Scott to upstairs back to room, and then give punishment as rattan on them both, Scarlet and Scott got hit and crying loudly, but no ones care.

Hillary said

Hillary: I'm very sorry, made you both so mad, maybe was me not take care Hill for good.

Jen: Is not even you fault, is Scarlet and Scott IQ really worse.

Jacoby: For good is they are just only less better than Phoebe and Philip.

Hillary: Maybe them just naughty, but they studies better?

Jacoby: Humph, studies more worse. Scarlet and Scott since them began the school until now, they both exam really weren't have passed at least once time.

Jen: Only Scarlet age 6 that year got A. Originally we all thought that time she really better, but that time she just used dirty way, plagiarism and cheated, for this things, I no way must reported her worse done, and from next year begin, she will suspend until march.

Jacoby: Really they both fail exam every time, behavior record also worse, still can study in school already is good and patience from school.

Hillary: When I first time saw Britney, I looked her and she was so not calm, she anxious and said her name was Carnegie Bishop. But when the debate I have watched so I knew her.

Jacoby: Fortunately us little not like them little, but also worse.

Jen: And Britney really must get some rest, I afraid someday she will faint.

Hillary: I remembered Britney have the little sister, called….Fiona.

Jacoby: Yes, Fiona was good girl, and one day not seen Britney she gonna worrying.

Hillary: I want to know her, when we can meet?

Jen: If we go to Kansas City, or they come here St. Louis, we will meet, and that time you will know her, and that time just coming soon.

Kansas City, Night

Britton was back, Fiona said dad mom still not back home yet. Britton said he knew, he said bring all of us to restaurant dinner, also bring Aaron too. And Britton

Britton: Mary

Mary: Yes, Britton.

Britton: You go to change the clothes, tonight outside dinner, also bring Aaron too.

Mary: Yes.

Then Mary go to change the clothes.

Fiona: Then how about Phoebe and Philip?

This time Phoebe and Philip come to downstairs and yelled 'Milk, milk…...' Britton said

Britton: Tonight we are going outside dinner.

Phoebe & Philip: Yeah….. milkshake, candy, soda.

Britton: But we will not bring you both go to dinner.

Fiona: Why them both can't, recently few minutes you said we all?

Britton: Except them both Phoebe and Philip.

Then Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly and yelled:

Phoebe & Philip: Wah…..eat…...eat…..milkshake…..wah…

Fiona: None of you both.

Mary already and also bring Aaron out, Fiona said

Fiona: Aaron, we going outside dinner, are you happy?

Then Aaron smiled, Phoebe and Philip saw Aaron immediately stopped cried and yelled 'brother, brother…...' Aaron was fear, but Mary hugging him, and Britton and Fiona taking Phoebe and Philip back to room, and Phoebe and Philip crying loudly yelled 'brother, brother, eat, eat, milkshake…...' After Britton and Fiona send Phoebe and Philip back to room, they both closed the door no need to lock. Phoebe and Philip crying loudly yelled same word and knocking the door, but no ones care. Just ready to restaurant, Fiona asked

Fiona: Where's Britney?

Britton: Tonight Britney with Elsa dinner, dad mom said have something talk to us.

Fiona: Hoping Britney with Elsa dinner can pleasure, not more drink.

Britton: She with Elsa will be pleasure, don't worry.

Then Britton drive with Fiona, Aaron and Mary go to restaurant meet Tony and Wendy, because Tony and Wendy have VIP, so in there will be suitable for Aaron, quietly.

In restaurant

After they ordered, Tony said

Tony: Britton and Fiona, Saturday morning I and you mom gonna flight to Detroit, go to prison visit you uncle, also tell him about Aaron situation, Sunday will back.

Wendy: When we flight, we want you both and Britney night take care on Aaron, and incidentally watch Phoebe and Philip.

Britton: But I'm not sure Britney willing or not, and if she back home take care, where's she sleeping?

Fiona: Britney bed already been urinate by Phoebe and Philip, I'm sure Britney doesn't want sleeping in that bed again.

Wendy: Britney can sleep with you, Fiona, you both are sister.

Britton: Later back home I will tell Britney.

Tony: And Mary, you just feed Aaron milk, and with Fiona make the milk to Phoebe and Philip, if Phoebe and Philip want other things, just ignoring.

Mary: Yes, I know, I will.

The food have coming, and they begin eat, Mary feed Aaron light and healthy food to Aaron, like example steamed fish.

Before hour, Elsa went to find Britney, and Britney finished worked then with Elsa go to dinner.

In restaurant

After Britney and Elsa ordered, they chatting

Britney: Elsa, you didn't called Jodi come here, right?

Elsa: Don't worry, I not called Jodi, and tomorrow morning she will in airplane work.

Britney: I have questions to asking you. Is my mom want Phoebe and Philip participate you and Jake wedding and night dinner.

Elsa: What, why suppose bring them both?

Britney: In fact you not agree I also agree on you.

Elsa: Actually I am not agree to let them both participate, because have them both the wedding will get sabotage and ruin. But maybe can handle them in wedding, tomorrow I will ask Jake opinion. I just afraid you will get mad by them.

Britney: I will try not mad. You big brother Evan and little sister Emma will come the wedding, right?

Elsa: Yes, I'm already send invite card, and they already replied, said will come. When my dad come here, we three will advise dad mom back together.

Britney: If you dad mom back together, that means only you will stay here, you mom will live in St. Louis with your parents.

Elsa: When the day come true, I will go to St. Louis visit my parents, and I will often contact and chat with them.

Britney: Did Evan and Emma have girlfriend and boyfriend?

Elsa: They both said they have, and said when wedding they will introduce to me. And they both said they girlfriend and boyfriend love to pursuing justice.

Britney: Oh, looks like good.

In fact Britney already knew Evan girlfriend is Jen, but now she should be know possible Emma boyfriend is Jacoby.

Britney: I want to asking why Evan and Emma chose with you dad and you chose for stayed?

Elsa: When my dad and mom separate, Have big company from St. Louis invited Evan being manager, and treat was good, so that time he chose with dad. Emma like dad more than mom, because when she younger, she just have little naughty but mom always scolded her loud, so just like that she more like dad so followed dad. And I stayed here followed mom because I have best friend in here, and still in university, and don't want mom alone.

Britney: Blessing you parents will back together.

Elsa: Thanks. And I want to know last year what reason can made you drink and then drunk?

Britney: All have because Phoebe and Philip. That day I back early, I went to Phoebe and Philip room, want to saw them both have good. But when I opened the door, they both were sat down on floor and done disgusting things, that time them both still suck the nipple, but when I opened the door, I saw Phoebe and Philip exchanged the nipple to suck, when I saw I immediately went to stopped them both, so I took off the nipple. That time nobody in home, Mary in downstairs worked, I tried to took advantaged made them stopped no longer suck the nipple, but them cried loudly. I saw them both cried, so I told them both don't cried be good girl boy, but them both just care my hand nipple, after saw Phoebe and Philip just took off and continues. I so mad and sad, so scolded them few sentence and threw away nipple, but they both only care nipple, went to chased. After chased the nipple, they both continues to sucked, I looked them both were very furious, so I took off them both nipple again and put on them both diapers.

Elsa: Huh, why are you put the nipple on diapers?

Britney: That time I was thought I put the nipple on them diapers inside, they gonna felt so smelly, and no longer used. But unexpectedly they both just took out the nipple from diapers inside and sucked it, I really very mad, so I took off the nipple went to downstairs threw the both nipple to trash and got outside to drink and then drunk. I thought they both not any nipple gonna stopped, but after day, dad mom still bought two new nipple to them, and that time they continues.

Elsa: Diapers already disgusting, still took out and sucked, wah….… If let Jodi know, she will spit it out. Britney, in fact have you thinking for split up Phoebe and Philip. Anyway, you parent house still have 2-3 empty room.

Britney: Did split up have any use? If split up Phoebe and Philip, for Philip he will always crying loud, yelling 'Phoebe, sister…...', knocking the floor yelling 'Milk, milk….' Otherwise he will always sleeping and slobber, no matter in where. For Phoebe more outrageous, she will always crying loud, yelling 'Philip, brother, Philip, brother…...', knocking the floor yelling 'Milk, milk...' Anyway 2 months later she will no longer drink milk anymore. Otherwise if no Philip in her side, she will using the doll and treat good like Philip, with the doll play, sleep like this. Or split up Phoebe and Philip they both will always go to bother Aaron.

Elsa: If you and family make Philip hate Phoebe, and I knew Philip side must have some person with him, because them both can't even habit for lonely. If Phoebe born already been neuropathy, that means much percentage she will be just like this long time or forever, but Philip was always followed Phoebe step, cause by Phoebe, so he just been like this. So Philip have chance for normal kid. One neuropathy better than two.

Britney: I don't know how to make Philip hate Phoebe?

Elsa: Simple, when Phoebe no need to drink the milk, but Philip still must continues, and when Phoebe and Philip seen only a milk is for Philip, then Phoebe feel hungry thirst she will rush the milk and drink, and that can make Philip hate Phoebe.

Britney: If really just like this, will success. But Phoebe and Philip always done disgusting things, and they both always shared, even Phoebe no milk, Philip will share with her, same together drink one bottle milk.

Elsa: But if Phoebe too hungry thirst, she will rush it and drink all, make Philip no milk anymore, then Philip will crying, and his feeling will start hate Phoebe.

Britney: I don't know, maybe can trying, but this must wait till Phoebe weaning.

Elsa: In fact I really want to ask you. Why are you every time seen Jodi gonna felt so nervous and awkward, even more than John?

Britney: I am never been nervous and awkward when I seen Jodi.

Elsa: Britney, you just can tell me, I will not tell anyone, include Jake, especially Jodi.

Britney: OK, I tell you. Truly when I seen Jodi, talk chat with Jodi I really have some nervous and felt awkward. Because…..I just….

Elsa: Because Jodi is John big sister, and John love you, but you can't accept John.

Britney: Jodi have less unruly, just one day I not being John girlfriend, she won't give up.

Elsa: You just accept it, and you also love him.

Britney: I can't accept, if I want John with me endure Phoebe and Philip, even John can endure, but I don't want John endure, for them both really not worth.

Elsa: I'm can no need asking you to accept John, but if keep going like this, are you plan dodge Jodi forever, she our best friend.

Britney: Just until John have nice girlfriend, then Jodi will not mention again. In fact what places of me have attract John?

Elsa: Maybe you nice heart attract him. 2 years ago, You, Britton and Fiona in Los Angeles/Anaheim. I confessed to John, but he refused me, and said his heart only you. Then I drink and drunk knew Jack, after few days, I and Jake have began our love.

Britney: I'm not so good as John thought, John is not worth for me give up opportunity of know other girl.

Elsa: Don't think like that, you and him will be together, will be someday, maybe just coming soon.

Then ordered have coming, Britney and Elsa eat the dinner and chatted with pleasured.

After Britney back home, Britton told Britney about Saturday, and Britney replied she doesn't want, and Britton advised, then Britney asked if she take care Phoebe and Philip two days, where she sleep, she bed already urinate by them. And Britton said you can sleep with Fiona, and mentioned not take care Phoebe and Philip, is watching them, better in our home if they in here, we home will like dump, also is for take care Aaron, so after Britney listened she agreed.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny And Danielle Not Here II Part 3

Friday, Amity Park, morning

Danny ready for exam, and Danielle also same like before wait Danny, and Jazz, Sam and Tucker also same as waiting Danny, but Danny still same as ignoring them while Tucker still pretended, Jazz have some suspicious on Tucker and Sam doesn't have. Danny and Tucker already date meet later finish this day exam.

Kansas City, Afternoon

Britney go to police station find John, when she go inside police station, John seen Britney felt surprises why she find him. Then Britney asking 'John, can use you few minutes, and John answered 'Of course.' John and Britney in police station other way to talk, and Britney want to ask him about…..

Britney: John, I knew you lied to me, Sunday that night I drunk, you told me I said how bad Phoebe and Philip were, but Jennifer already told me all.

John: Yes, I lied to you, because I…

Britney: I knew why are you lied on me, I knew it, but I came here find you is want to know last year when I drunk what am I said to you?

John: How terrible Phoebe and Philip were.

Britney: Impossible. Can you tell me the truth, because let me know the truth was expedience.

John: That day you drunk, in fact 2 times you drunk already said heart of you want to spoke. That time you told me few years ago you already falling on me, you said can't with me together because Phoebe and Philip, you said when success therapy Phoebe and Philip, I'm still solo, you will confessing, and you want me to kissed you and sex with you, but I didn't, because I knew about you.

Britney: That time I just drunk, hoping you can just forget about all I was said when I drunk, I have work, so not bother you work, bye.

Then John hold Britney hand and said…..

John: Britney, can you not trying to evade, and dodge me also always dodge Jodi. If you can't therapy success, then we both together, I don't care how much of trouble, don't always keep in heart, have anything hard just say it.

Britney: I'm not any hard, and I never evade and dodge either of you or Jodi. You both are my best friend, and I sincerity blessing you have nice good girlfriend, you will find the nice girl, don't always wasted the time on me, I really have patient wait for me, bye.

Although Britney told was truly but she not willing. But John not believed, his body tied up Britney against the wall and said…..

John: If you not have any feeling, why are you look at me or Jodi always embarrassed and sometimes gonna blushed, also talk with nervous and awkward?

Britney: I…..I really…..should go.

John: Don't evade anymore.

And then John near closing on Britney, planned to kiss Britney just like Jake said. When John get more closer and Britney ready to kiss, and Britney was not refused, instead Britney was close the eyes waiting for kiss. Just nearing the kiss, Britney has the phone call coming, broke up that moments, then Britney said I gonna work, go first, and then Britney hand up the phone. John back to office, and his colleague asking and said 'This woman are so pretty, did you pursued success on her?' And John said not more gossip, back to work, still have case. When John back to work, he more sure Britney was love him, because she didn't refused the kiss, just almost get it.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Hill was in room alone, just waiting Hillary back. Scarlet and Scott just got home, and they begin naughty until the housekeeper bring them both to shower. After the shower, Scarlet and Scott are trying to take ice cream eat and go to Hillary and Hill room to bother Hill, but the housekeeper took them back to their room and locked the door, and then Scarlet and Scott opened the door, but cannot, because already locked, so them both start crying and then loudly, knocking the door and said 'Let me out, I want ice cream, I want play with Hill.' And the housekeeper said 'Sorry, I can't let you both out, this was ordered by you big brother, and Mr. and Mrs. Peterson said can't let you out the room until you both admit the fault, and you big sister also said not gonna let you both near close on cousin. Also them want you both review the homework increase you both IQ. Then housekeeper go to downstairs work while Scarlet and Scott still knocking crack the door but nobody care. And the Hillary back, she back to room, Hill was still fear on Scarlet and Scott, but Hillary said the both not gonna come to bother, annoying and bullying you anymore, so Hill has ease, then Hillary can not worry go to shower.

Amity Park, Afternoon

Today exam were finished, and Danny prepared back to hotel while date Tucker, but Tucker has face the bottleneck, is Jazz and Sam. Tucker must avoiding them just can meet with Danny and Danielle. So Tucker go to toilet, and called Danny help. After Danny got Tucker asked help, Danny quickly turned to ghost and went to toilet then invisible Tucker together flied out from school and go to car side met with Danielle. After Danny drove back to hotel, they both welcomed Tucker, Danielle is shower, and Tucker ask

Tucker: Danny, are you knew the exam how to wrote?

Danny: Of course I knew, have some difficult but I already solved it.

Tucker: Whoa, that family taught you so well, looked for you was so determined next year will tour to college/university.

Danny: Yeah, they promise just I keep striving has no problem. Also Mr. Lancer told me if I get all A, he will help me application into the college/university.

This time Danielle finished showered and got out from bathroom.

Tucker: When you success, I will congratulate you. But I worried about Jazz and Sam, because Jazz said she will taking you back after exam, no matter how long time, she won't give up until you leaved that both family. And Sam always said you will leave that foxy girl, she never even trying to steal my happiness. And Sam said future will with you born baby one boy one girl. And if the boy call DJ, and the girl call Lilith. And Sam said she with you future kid will be DJ Phantom and Lilith Phantom just like you.

Danielle: Oh C'mon, DJ, Lilith.

Danny: I and Sam already broke up, now I really love only Fiona, but I wished I and Sam still best friend.

Tucker: But Jazz said she will not let you flight back to Kansas City or St. Louis again.

Danny: Don't worry, I will handle it.

After finished chatted, Danny and Danielle send Tucker back home, but from far side they saw Jazz and Sam just waiting at Tucker outside the house. So Danny quickly leaved and drive to Fenton Works, but stopped at far side. Then Tucker calling Sam, and said 'Hi, Sam, where are you, I at Fenton Works, but haven't seen you both, so Sam replied they both immediate go to Fenton Works from Tucker house, told Tucker don't leave. Then Tucker bye to Danny and Danielle said see you tomorrow, Danny and Danielle replied also see you tomorrow.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Fiona was take care Aaron while he is sleeping, Phoebe and Philip were in upstairs playing hand ringing to each other. Britton is back early than Britney, and Mary told Britton and Fiona tonight no cooking dinner, because Tony and Wendy already dinner outside. Then Britney back, and she has bought something, and Britton ask

Britton: Britney, you back, what you bought it?

Britney: I bought 27 PCS ABC box toys and folds high to Aaron, we can used as this both toys play with Aaron and teach him learn something word.

Fiona: I help you take it.

Britney: Thanks, Fiona.

Then Fiona take both toys and Aaron is wake up, and then Fiona told Aaron 'Aaron, the toys.' Then Aaron smile and walk to the toys and then play ABC box. Britton told Britney tonight not cooking, so three of them should go outside dinner, but Britney said wait dad mom back first, then Britton said Dad mom have few minutes will back home. Britney go to kitchen open refrigerator take the drink, Fiona go to kitchen make the warm milk to them both, also incidentally with Britton ask Britney what situation she with John, and Britney said just ask what I said when I drunk, other was nothing. When Britton, Britney and Fiona at kitchen, Phoebe and Philip walk to downstairs and yelled 'Milk, milk.' When Phoebe and Philip just in downstairs, they saw Aaron was playing the toys while Aaron is suction the nipple, So Phoebe and Philip walk into Aaron side and played Aaron toys, and then Aaron crying. Three of them hear from kitchen immediately came out looked what happen, when three of them walked near living room, they saw Aaron is still crying, Phoebe is mess up playing Aaron toys and yelling 'Brother, brother.' Then Philip also same with Phoebe, but Philip saw Aaron suction the nipple while crying, so Philip took off the nipple and suck it, and then Philip crawling left and then right, Phoebe saw also followed, Aaron is crying more loud and both of them just like silly neuropathy. Britney seen so furious, she trying go to slap Phoebe and Philip cheek, but got stopped by Britton and Fiona, Britney said let me go, and Britton said

Britton: Britney, calm down.

Fiona: Don't impulse.

Britney: How can I calm down, you both seen them both…

Britton: We don't care about them both feel hurt.

Fiona: We care is you, we don't want you been furious, for them really not worth.

Britton: You calm down, I go to handle it.

Fiona is consolation Britney calm down, and Britton go to them both side while Aaron still crying and Phoebe with Philip still crawling like silly neuropathy. Britton come, and took off Philip nipple and threw away, Philip tried to take back the nipple but got soft pushed by Britton, and he start crying loudly. Just Britton want to softly push Phoebe, but Phoebe saw Philip was crying loudly, she followed. Aaron seen them crying, he stopped cried and smiled. And Fiona told Britney Aaron was smiled, so Britney have felt some better. Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly, Britton really can't take anymore, he used the tissue stopper blocked and covered Phoebe and Philip mouth, but after Phoebe and Philip spit it out the tissue, they both continues to crying loudly. Britney really can't take anymore, she took both bottles have milk from Fiona and poured in Phoebe and Philip, but this time is on diapers inside, outside and the feet. Phoebe and Philip felt diapers inside so uncomfortable, but they both seen each other leg have milk, immediately want to lick but hit each other head, and then both begin crying loudly. This time Tony and Wendy back, they saw Phoebe and Philip cried, knew were Phoebe and Philip too naughty, called three of them to outside dinner, here give the elder mean them. So Britton and Fiona doesn't want Britney mad again, quickly bring Britney together to outside dinner, so Britton, Britney and Fiona have go to outside dinner. But in home Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly and yelling 'wah…...crying…..milk….milk….brother…...brother…..' Then Phoebe and Philip closing on Aaron once more and yelled 'brother, brother….' Aaron so fear to escaped, but Tony and Wendy hold Phoebe and Philip and carrying them both to upstairs the room. While Phoebe and Philip still feel diapers inside uncomfortable because Britney poured inside, but no ones care. They both are so dirty and smelly, originally Tony and Wendy want help them both shower but nobody take care Aaron, so Tony and Wendy put Phoebe and Philip in the room and closed the door then go to downstairs take care and play with Aaron used the toys recently Britney bought while Phoebe and Philip in room knocked crack the door didn't know how to pull the door yelled 'milk...milk...toys….brother...' But no ones want to care.

St. Louis, MO – Night, Peterson parent home

Jacoby and Jen back, Hillary and Hill in downstairs living room playing, Jen ask where's Scarlet and Scott, Hillary answered them both already been locked inside the room. Hillary ask….

Hillary: Did them both gonna dinner with us?

Jen: Why you asking that?

Hillary: Because Hill was fear them both, and I really see them both gonna nausea, but not for me is for Aaron thinking.

Jacoby: Don't worry, even them both dinner with us also not eat much, always want dad mom feed them both, really useless.

Jen: Scarlet and Scott gonna locked in the door everyday until they admit the fault, if school day, back home after shower we will locked them, they not gonna have little chance to closing you both and bullying Hill. Later we will take the dinner to them both room.

Hillary: Is this not too severe?

Jen: Too severe for them also not using, just like Phoebe and Philip.

Hillary: Phoebe and Philip?

Jacoby: When we go to Kansas City, you and Hill will know how much terrible Phoebe and Philip, even worse than Scarlet and Scott.

Lance and Candace are back, and they begin the dinner. Before begin, Jacoby and Jen bring a plate of rice have only rice and vegetable because healthy, also put 2 spoon in the plate. Jacoby and Jen bring to Scarlet and Scott room, and they unlocked the door, Scarlet and Scott tried to took advantaged get out the room but got softly pushed stopped by Jacoby and Jen. And then Jacoby and Jen put the plate in table, let them eat the rice. Scarlet and Scott asked for get out but Jacoby and Jen said one day them both not admit the fault they will not gonna get out from the room, and Scarlet and Scott just said 'I right, I not wrong.' Jacoby and Jen felt them both really can't save. And they gout out and locked the door while Scarlet and Scott crying loud and knock crack the door but nobody care.

Jacoby and Jen back to downstairs dinner with family, they both saw dad mom no need to feed Scarlet and Scott eat felt so glad, but Hillary is feed Hill eat, so Jen ask

Jen: Hillary, why you feed Hill eat?

Hillary: Nothing, he still just 4.

Jacoby: Maybe you can let Hill try eat using the spoon by himself.

Hillary: Em… Alright, I let Hill.

Then Hillary teach Hill how to use the spoon, and Hillary let Hill eat by himself, not feed. Hill was tried, and Hill really knew used the spoon and eat rice, although not so perfect, and Lance, Candace, Jacoby and Jen especially Hillary were so glad, felt Hill already have some grew up. And then they all continues to dinner. After dinner, Jacoby and Jen go to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room want to take the plate, when they unlocked the door opened, unexpectedly Scarlet and Scott using the spoon in play like fight, and then Scarlet chased Scott while handle the spoon, while rice already eat whole. Jacoby and Jen seen immediately stopped them, but Jacoby and Jen realized the spoon was clean and them both hand were so dirty, so Jacoby and Jen knew they both were used the hand grabbed the rice and eat, and Jacoby and Jen said…

Jacoby: Scarlet Scott, we both have prepared two spoon for you both, why are you both still used the hand eat rice, you both think you both are Phoebe and Philip?

Jen: Are you both really want same as them both, always disgusting, you both know used the hand grabbed rice eat was unhygienic, even you both hand were clean also have some bacteria but you both were so dirty, also this room is disgusting just like Phoebe and Philip room.

But Scarlet and Scott just said 'Ice cream, ice cream, we want ice cream…..' Jacoby and Jen hear very mad, and Jen said…

Jen: Don't make me like Britney must using the rattan hit you both, I tell you if I hit will more vigorously than Britney. Now come with us go to washing the hand.

But Scarlet and Scott just skip away Jacoby and Jen hand and continues to playing, and Jen really mad, she asking…..

Jen: Where's rattan?

Jacoby: Jen, no need be impulse, alright?

Jen: I'm not impulse, just tell me.

Jacoby: In downstairs, I watching them both.

Then Jen go to downstairs take the rattan, and dad mom and Hillary seen quickly follow Jen. Jen bring the rattan, but she give Scarlet and Scot one more chance, just come with us and washing the hand for hygienic, but Scarlet and Scott not care, instead Scarlet and Scott were licked them both own hand, and Jen really furious, want to hit them but stopped by Lance. And Lance and Candace said give lesson just give elder, we don't want you get the pain like Britney. Told Jacoby and Jen with Hillary go to looking on Hill, then Jacoby and Jen with Hillary to take care Hill while Lance and Candace hold the rattan, closed the door, grabbed Scarlet and Scott and hit with power on them, and Scarlet and Scott crying loudly and yelled 'Wah…..crying…..i didn't wrong.' They both got punishment cried and yelled so loudly but nobody even want to care. Jacoby and Jen with Hillary go to Hillary room, and they seen have story book and asked Hillary, and Hillary said I must read the story to Hill coax him fall asleep. Jacoby and Jen ask Hill is drink milk powder or fresh milk, and Hillary answered began this year, Hill already changed to drink fresh milk, no longer as milk powder. After Jacoby and Jen got out from Hillary and Hill room, they both are discuss…

Jacoby: Now Hill is drink the fresh milk, maybe Philip drink the milk powder is excusable, but Phoebe already 5, she still drink the milk powder, and they both still wearing the diapers.

Jen: Maybe later we can tell Britton, Britney and Fiona, no need give them drink milk powder, just give them fresh milk begin next year, and they both not wearing diapers will crying loudly, oh please.

Jacoby: Although make them drink fresh milk can't solve Britney annoyed, but at least can help them little things.

Jen: Yeah, I guess, now is late, we should back home.

Then Jacoby and Jen back their home, while Lance and Candace already finished the punishment got out and locked the door, but Scarlet and Scott still crying loud. Hillary in room with Hill play games from I-pad, because tomorrow Saturday, so them both can sleep for little late.

End Of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny And Danielle Not Here II Part 4

Kansas City, MO – Saturday, morning

Britton, Britney and Fiona took Tony and Wendy to airport for ready flight to Detroit visit Theodore in prison. Also they all not rest assured put Aaron in home with Phoebe and Philip, so they also bring Aaron while Aaron sit in stroller. And Fiona handle the stroller told Aaron this place is airport, and Aaron said not so clearly, but he had said. Before Tony and Wendy get in the airplane, Tony and Wendy want three of them take care on Aaron, not let Phoebe and Philip bother it, and also told Britney don't furious on Phoebe and Philip, for yourself more thinking.

Afternoon

Jazz and Sam dated Tucker out, but Tucker said no time. And this time Jazz and Sam really think Tucker have problem. Tucker go to hotel find Danny and Danielle, and before Danny and Tucker review, because Tucker have something didn't know want Danny teach. Tucker said…..

Tucker: Danny, Valerie ask me when you gonna teach her driving skill, because she still not yet to exam driving, waiting you, she said you made the promises.

Danny: Em….. like this…. Em….. Exam will be finish at later 2 more weeks, you just tell Valerie next week Friday after exam, meet with me, place I will send to you in email address later.

Danielle: Oh right, Tucker, you not with Valerie together?

Tucker: Valerie said we both unsuitable, she wish I can find the good girl, she said feeling on me only good friend, and she also said no time talk love because she want to find more money let her dad living for good.

Danny: Then just blessing you can find another lovers. Don't worry, will someday that girl will appear. Now let's start review, and Jazz and Sam shouldn't suspicious on you, right?

Tucker: I guessed supposed not, even have, they can't find to here.

Then Danny and Tucker review the exam and Danielle watching phone connected the internet or comic book while eat potato chips.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Bishop parent home

Britton, Britney and Fiona accompany Aaron playing and teach Aaron some word using as ABC boxes. And Mary is help Phoebe and Philip in bathroom showering. After Phoebe and Philip done showered, they both yelling ask for 'Milk, milk….' Then Mary said she go to downstairs make the warm milk. But Phoebe and Philip also walk to downstairs, just in time Fiona said she hungry, Britton and Britney also felt hungry, but they can't let Aaron in home with Phoebe and Philip. And they discuss eat what, Britney said how about McDonalds, Britton and Fiona agreed. Phoebe and Philip are mess up walking, and Fiona said have burger, coca-cola or other, nuggets and ice cream. When Phoebe and Philip hear ice cream this word, they both immediately ran into Britton, Britney and Fiona side yelled and annoyed 'Ice cream, ice cream… eat ice cream…...' Britney just direct said…..

Britney: Absolutely impossible bring you both go, you both just drink the milk and back to room sleep or do other things, I don't care what you both want to do, just not disgusting and naughty things, anyway you both are impossible.

Then Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly, and Fiona ask

Fiona: Maybe we can bring them both go, otherwise them both just drink the milk powder everyday, are that healthy?

Britney: I can let them go with us if they both are good girl boy, no matter they both retarded child but they not.

Britton: Fiona, just us three, I will call Mary to take care on Aaron.

Phoebe and Philip keep crying loudly, Britney hear more furious, and she…

Britney: Yh…. Mary….

Mary: Yes, Britney?

Britney: Since them both milk already made, bring Phoebe and Philip back to their room, just ignoring them no matter how long crying.

Mary: Yes.

Aaron saw Phoebe and Philip crying loudly, he smiled but Phoebe and Philip seen Aaron, and stopped crying turn sight on Aaron and walk closing on Aaron but Fiona hug Aaron away and Britton stopped them both. And Britton said

Britton: Now we gonna go outside lunch, dinner also outside, no need cooking for us, just remember make to yourself and Aaron, and there's the toys, you can play with him or teach him some word.

Britney: But now bring them both back to room first.

Mary: Yes, doing now.

Then Mary took Phoebe and Philip go to upstairs back to room while Phoebe and Philip still crying more loudly and yelled 'Ice cream….ice cream…...eat…..brother….brother…..'Then Mary put them both inside the room and closed the door. Phoebe and Philip knocked crack the door but no ones care about them. Fiona let Aaron to Mary take care, and Britton, Britney and Fiona go to outside lunch and dinner for night.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Jen was back, and Jen seen Hillary and Hill in living room play while Scarlet and Scott still locked in door whole day. And Jen asked where's her big brother Jacoby, and Candace replied recently Jacoby called and said tonight he dinner with friend, so not dinner with us. Before dinner, Jen and Hillary bring the plate also have rice and vegetable, but this time have fish. Jen and Hillary unlocked the door, and put the plate on table, Scarlet and Scott asking get out, but Jen said cannot, until you both admit the fault, but Scarlet and Scott still think themselves were right not fault. Jen hear really felt little headache, then Jen and Hillary teach them use the spoon eat rice. After Jen and Hillary got out from room and locked the door, Scarlet and Scott knocking the door but nobody even care, then Jen and Hillary go to downstairs dinner with parents.

St. Louis Seafood restaurant, night

Jacoby has in the seafood restaurant, he told parents dinner with friend, but which friends, is his girlfriend, Emma Johnson, just like Britney thought was right. And Emma said

Emma: Why you bring me to here dinner, this place were so many people.

Jacoby: No matter we already sit, although want to wait little long time, but we can alone before the dinner set come.

Emma: OK.

Jacoby: Oh right, after get degree what dream job you want to be?

Emma: I'm already think clearly, be reporter with my boyfriend you and best friend Jen, since the reporter was my all dream one, and reporter have you and Jen, this is the best choice, and when I be intern reporter, no long time I will officially being reporter.

Jacoby: Alright. You big sister will marrying coming soon, but I don't know how to find reason to perfunctory Jen?

Emma: You just tell her you want go to Kansas City visit cousin.

Jacoby: But she also will follow me.

Emma: Em… Like this, you secretly but not let anyone know, then I, you and Evan flight to Kansas City participate my big sister wedding, and Elsa want to know my boyfriend how was look like.

Jacoby: Maybe this way can work.

Emma: How are Scarlet and Scott going?

Jacoby: Scarlet and Scott really naughty, have some insane. Because them both bullying Aaron and not admit the fault, so I and Jen locked them in room everyday except school day. And yesterday you know we took the plate have rice and vegetable to the eat, but who knows them both eat while used the hand grabbed, and used the spoon play with each other.

Emma: Whoa, used the hand eat, so outrageous.

Jacoby: Yeah, and they also used the hand eat ice cream before. My dad mom always feed them eat, because not feed them both them just hungry to themselves. And I don't even know how they both eat in the school, if spoon also doesn't know how to use?

Emma: Maybe the food like not need to spoon or other, just use hand like hamburger or a piece pizza.

Jacoby: Then my dad mom give them both lessons as rattan because them both don't want wash the hand.

Emma: That was unhygienic, but other outrageous. Elsa told me she taught them both retarded kid really have little headache, said them both slobber, slept, licked each other slobber, put the slobber on hand then each other hand together and spin around by around, more outrageous, disgusting and repulsive was them both touched them each other diapers. Whoa, already like 3 and 5 still wearing the diapers, them both kid really…...And Elsa said for them both her best friend Britney….. Before moved in here, I have seen her, that time she looked so happiness. Elsa said for them both Britney really got mad, sad and pain.

Jacoby: I knew, because Britney is my family cousin, she is my little cousin sister and Jen big cousin sister.

Emma: Too coincidentally, isn't?

Jacoby: Yeah, too coincidentally, don't know is coincidence or fate?

Emma: Has another more outrageous about them?

Jacoby: Phoebe and Philip always crying loudly, when Philip cried Phoebe saw she will follow cried loudly. And they both sucked the nipple until 3 and 5, crawled until 3 and 5. Not them both don't know how to walked is them both not willing to walk until the toys took confiscated by Britney, and then Scarlet took Phoebe suck the thumb and Scott taught Philip, also Jen told me sometimes they both gonna to bothered her little cousin brother only 1, and also gonna took the nipple and suck, when they both got the nipple, they gonna crawled again.

Emma: Whoa… Sucked the nipple and crawled until 3 and 5, were them both not tired, feet not pain every time crawled, have other?

Jacoby: Phoebe and Philip are retarded child, dirty, smelly and naughty. Except naughty, other were worse than Scarlet and Scott. They both room were so dirty and smelly, more outrageous are them both didn't know how to pull the door, also them both gonna urinate, stool and shit in room when the door closed and just the rain and dog just barked, them both already feared, and them both also went in Britney room slobber and urinate in Britney bed, Jen told me Britney just want them both apologized but them both yelled want the milk. Until now them both still sleeping in baby cot, 2 person 1 baby cot.

Emma: Oh my god, room dirty smelly, sleeping in baby cot, didn't know how to pull the door, that just basic, also because feared the rain in room door closed and urinate, stool and shit. And still slobber and urinate in them big sister bed, if was me I really gonna been crazy fat epilepsy.

Jacoby: In Phoebe and Philip heart just have them both each other, Scarlet, Scott or baby, other guys or family they will being not existed.

Emma: In fact I really want to personally eyes to seen how are Phoebe and Philip look like, how much disgusting, repulsive and outrageous, I really curious.

Jacoby: You are really the curiosity woman.

Emma: Yeah, I knew, because Evan, Elsa, Jen or university friend also said me like that. How, you gonna bring me to watch them both, right?

Jacoby: Of course, I promise, when we arrive Kansas City, that time I will bring you to look how much outrageous of Phoebe and Philip.

Emma: You said it must honor, I really await.

Jacoby: Oh yeah, when and how you siblings gonna advise you dad mom complex back together?

Emma: After Elsa wedding, us three will advise them, and we will success, because I knew dad mom for them each other heart still in love, never leaved.

Jacoby: Are you know which is Evan girlfriend?

Emma: I don't know yet, but he said will tell me coming soon, and Evan also didn't know about us, and coming soon I will….. we will tell him.

Jacoby: Yeah, I with you already been secret couple 1 plus year, is time to tell them about us.

Then the dinner ordered been coming, Jacoby and Emma together eat the dinner feel like romantic couple.

Peterson parent home, night

After they finished the dinner, Jen and Hillary go to upstairs unlocked the room see Scarlet and Scott, but them both still same as yesterday used the hand grabbed rice and using the spoon in play with each other. Lance and Candace come to upstairs looked them both very disappointed, so Lance and Candace bring them both to washed hand, and then bring them both back to room and give them both lessons as used rattan. Jen with Hillary back to Hillary and Hill room looking Hill. After Lance and Candace finished, they both got out and locked the door, Scarlet and Scott close up both hand and crying loud in room because hand felt so pain, but nobody care because them both deserved.

Jacoby and Jen home, night

Jacoby is bring Emma back home, then Jacoby with Emma back to Jacoby room and locked the door. Jacoby and Emma begin sex, Emma have yelled but not like Elsa scream. This time Jen was back, Jacoby and Emma stop first. And then Jen knock Jacoby room door, want to come in but locked, and Jen ask how did he with friend dinner, and ask him alright. Jacoby replied he with friend dinner felt so pleasured, just he was tired, want to sleep, so Jen not bother him and back to room but Jen didn't know Emma was inside the room. So Jacoby and Emma continues, but Jacoby covered Emma mouth.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Britton, Britney and Fiona were back home. Mary was fell asleep in living room sofa while hugged Aaron, Britton go to wake up Mary and told her back to room get a good sleep, then Mary give Aaron to Britton and back to her room sleep. Britton hugging Aaron back to his room, tonight Aaron with him sleeping. When Britton hugging Aaron to his room, Britney and Fiona go to Phoebe and Philip seen them situation, and they saw Phoebe and Philip are playing the hand ringing, but slowly Philip felt so tired and fall asleep. But Phoebe felt alone, so continues annoyed and want to wake up Philip and yelled 'Philip…...Philip…...play….'. This time Britton was coming while Aaron in room, three of them go inside, Britton hugging Philip and Britney hugging Phoebe to baby cot sleep, but Phoebe still want to play, but Philip already fell asleep, so Phoebe start crying, Fiona told Phoebe be good girl, but Phoebe not care and crying more loudly. Britton, Britney and Fiona felt so furious and annoyed, and Britney want to slap and scold but stopped by Britton and Fiona and called her calm down. Just fortunately Phoebe cried until half already felt tired and fall asleep. And Britney just got calm.

After showered, Britton in room with Aaron, and Britton showed Aaron watch pictures about this 4 year he with Jodi together pictures, and Aaron look and smiled. Britney and Fiona in Fiona room, they both prepared to sleep. Before sleep, Britney and Fiona have chatted. Suddenly Fiona said she can't fall asleep, and want Britney tell her the story coax her sleep just like younger. And Britney said

Britney: Fiona, you already 12, I guessed no need using story to coax you sleep.

Fiona: Hm… Tell me the story, I want to hear, tell me about when I'm baby until now you want to mention it, OK, please?

Britney: Alright, I tell you about when you baby until present.

Then Fiona sleep near Britney body and listening, and story begin.

When you born in hospital, dad mom not so glad because you was girl, but dad mom though they can born another, which it does, I and Britton very glad, that time you just born was very cute. When you 6 months, you already knew crawled. I and Britton stand by left ad right side, and let you crawled which side, and you crawled toured me and hugged my feet, even dad mom in 4 person also was chose me. When you 10 months, you already knew how to walked, and we holding you hand and walk step by step. Dad mom want to handle you but you felt not right, and slip away hand, big brother want to handle you hand little tightly but you felt also not right, until I softly handle you hand step by step walk you was loved it. When you was 1, always walked around find on me. And that time Wright family were came in our home to visited us for you, that time I saw John, I felt stranged why was his here, so I went back to my room hide him, then you start cried because I'm not on your side. Everybody coaxed you long time just can made you stopped cried, and then Jodi went to my room found me to chatted.

Fiona: What are you and Jodi chatted about?

Britney: This is I and Jodi secret, I won't tell anyone even was Elsa, and Jodi also tight-lipped.

Story continues

When you near 2, Mary want to feed you the milk powder, but you won't drink, even you was so hungry, until Britton and I back home from school, Britton want to feed you but you rejected and cried until I feed you and you drink it the milk. When you was 2, you can't fell asleep, so dad mom read the story to you, but you can't fell asleep and cried, Britton read story to you, but you also not satisfied, until I just sang the song to coax you sleep, but unexpectedly you really felt asleep, I just sang Britney Spears song, also can made you fell sleep, so from that night began, everyday I sang the song to coax you fell sleep, and you slept with me same room. When you was 3, first day in preschool, for took you to school I and Britton have late school, but not important as you first day to school. First day in school, I hugged you until the class, and I put you down and let you went in, but you afraid, doesn't want got in, and hugged me, so I told you not afraid just got in, you gonna knew the friend.

You just 2 plus age, but that time you don't want I sang to coax you slept, you want me to spoke the story to coax you, so I spoke the story coaxed you slept. When you was 4, dad mom want you slept alone in a room, but that time you tightly don't want, you said want to slept with my big sister me, you want me everyday spoke the story to coax you slept. So I advised you to be a real girl, slept with alone in a room, don't always rely me. So finally you agreed to slept with alone, and before you or me slept I gonna went to you room and spoke the story to coaxed you fell asleep. When you was 4, that night is Thursday, I was very exhausted, in room you been waited for me come, but I didn't, so you came to my room and asked me spoke the story, I replied can today no need, but you said cannot, must want me to spoke, so I spoke the story for whatever like this…..

'Few years ago, prince was in love with princess, someday prince met a girl, them both quarreled and hated each other, but time after time, heart to heart, prince was not have any love on princess, instead prince falling love to that girl and also that girl was, so them both were married, princess tried to broke up them both, but failed, from then on them both live with happiness and born the baby and one family happiness until forever.'

Then I felt asleep, after you hear you felt can't slept, so you annoyed me, but I already fell asleep, so ignored you, and you was began hated me. After one day, you began ignored me and not talked with me. Until night was so late, dad mom spoke the story to coaxed you slept, but you said bored you, so dad mom called Britton to spoke the story, but big brother you also said more bored you. So you remembered me spoke story to you, you asked Britton why me was not came my room spoke story to me, and Britton said I don't want care you anymore, from now I gonna ignored you long time, because I furious. Then you cried and came in my room, I asked you why you cried, but you just hugged me and said 'Sorry, big sister, I don't want to hear any stories again, I just want big sister in my side, care on me, love me, don't ignored me, don't leaved me and don't hated on me. Then I said 'Fool little sister, how is I gonna hated you, I won't leaved you, ignored or hated you, you my little sister, of course I care and love you, don't worried, big sister me always be with your side. Then you stopped cried and I spoke the story and coaxed you fell sleep. When one day, I and John were locked in school class until night you and Britton found us, and you saw me quickly hugged me said very worried about me.

Just like this been two years until you 6, you said no need I spoke any story to coaxed you slept, you said I already can fell sleep, and that time mom also pregnant was Phoebe. When you was 7, before Phoebe was born, I and Britton bought a male dog for you, and you was very excited, said thanks big brother and sister. You gonna helped the dog Daniel showered or played until Phoebe was born, until 6 months also didn't know how to crawl, until 1 just knew how to crawl, unexpectedly Philip was same with her. And you was 8-9, for me can talk love you decided to take care Phoebe long time in one day, took you afternoon and night time because want me talk love, and begged don't want I refused you, but until now I still single, but John also waiting for me. And this year I and Britton went to Amity Park just want to understood something about ghost because curious and that time we both been off day for month. When I and Britton not here, although you have send message and called Britton asked situation, but you always send message and called to me, asked me alright, vacation were happy, and that time we both knew Danny, then you knew Danny and intercourse. Are this whole things are fate or coincidence, nobody knows.

But Fiona hear until 8-9 that sentence already fell asleep, and Britney just asked while Fiona in sleeping 'Did I was really have such good, how much marked in you heart I was?' Then Fiona said dream word as 'You're best, have intimacy, also Aaron love with you, I was afraid someday you will turn attention on Aaron and more time ignore me, I don't want, and you was 100 in my heart.' After Britney hear and felt so touched her heart, and she put Fiona to sleep and said 'You my little sister, even possible I like Aaron more, I will never be ignore you.' Then Britney also ready to sleeping.

Next Day, St. Louis, MO – Morning

Jacoby is wake up, and then Emma also wake up. Just wake up few seconds, Jen came and knock the door asked 'Jacoby, are you inside, wake up, we gonna back home as dad mom requested.' Then Jacoby told Jen 'I coming.' Told Emma go to bathroom hide first. But Jen have Phone call, after she ended phone call, she told Jacoby she get outside first, she will back just short time. Then Jacoby told Emma get out from bathroom and Emma already dressed up. Then Emma leaved and told Jacoby don't tell Jen about last night, also said seen you later 2-3 days and I love you kissed Jacoby cheek and then leaved. Evan was find Jen out few minutes, he want to asked did Emma contacted Jen, because yesterday Emma was not back home, he so worried. And Jen said Emma didn't, said if Emma did contact me, she will tell him. And this time Emma send message to Evan said she already back home, sorry yesterday not back home let you and dad worried on me. Then Evan told Jen Emma already back home, Jen also relaxed. While Evan and Jen talked about little thing and then back home.

Kansas City, MO – Morning

Britton, Britney and Fiona prepared go to stadium watch Jaguars at Chiefs, before set off, Britney tell Mary to take care Aaron, don't let Aaron near close on Phoebe and Philip, also mentioned just made the milk to them and when Aaron fall asleep, take advantaged help Phoebe and Philip shower, also said refrigerator have frozen food, can cooking to eat, said today we will back for late, just cooking the dinner, and Mary answered yes, I will do. Phoebe and Philip seen three of them want go outside, thinking three of them want buy the toys or nipple, asked want with them, but just got cannot, and Britney also said impossible, want Mary take them both back to room, then Mary take them back to room while Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly said 'toys…...nipple….brother…...' Aaron was smiled. Britton, Britney and Fiona wait Mary get downstairs, after Mary got downstairs, give Aaron to Mary take care and Britton, Britney and Fiona go to stadium watching football.

Amity Park, morning

Fenton Works

Sam go to Fenton Works find Jazz, and she told her parents was asked Jazz to teach her review exam. Jazz said this few days Tucker was strange, Sam also felt, so them both discussed to attention on Tucker, because possible has relation about Danny. But Jazz still help Sam review the exam.

St. Louis, MO – Noon

Jacoby and Jen back to parent home, and they prepared go to zoo, and Jacoby ask maybe can bring Scarlet and Scott together, but Lance and Candace said one day them both not admit the fault, just only can in the room. But Lance and Candace can give them the chance, so Hillary in downstairs take care on Hill, four of them go to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room, unlocked the door and tell Scarlet and Scott they want to zoo and Scarlet and Scott…

Scarlet & Scott: Zoo…..animal…..we want look.

Jen: But you both must apologize to Hill and admit the fault.

Scarlet & Scott: We want play with him, we not fault, we right.

Lance: Looks like them both never gonna admit the fault, forget about it, son.

Jacoby: You right, dad, just let them in the room until them admit the fault.

Scarlet & Scott: We want to zoo, we want to zoo…

Candace: Impossible, unless you both admit the fault.

Scarlet & Scott: We not fault, we not fault…

Jacoby: Really useless, always thought them both were right.

Then Lance, Candace, Jacoby and Jen locked the door, go to downstairs with Hillary and Hill ready to zoo while Scarlet and Scott are crying loud but nobody even care. Before go, Candace told housekeeper remember tell Phoebe and Philip review and study, give them eat and shower on them, after done shower, just locked them both in room. And housekeeper said yes, Mr. & Mrs. Peterson.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

After ballgame over, Chiefs won, and four of them very happy, and went to lunch. After ballgame over and lunch, Britton, Britney and Fiona go to airport take Tony and Wendy. After Tony and Wendy arrived back in Kansas City, Britton, Britney and Fiona go to take dad mom and then back home dinner. After Bishop back home, Tony and Wendy go to look Aaron, and Mary said she listened them ordered after showered, just ignored them, made the milk to them and put them both to room and closed the door. Britton told Mary already exhausted per day, can back to room for rest, then Mary back to room resting. Britton, Britney and Fiona go to upstairs Phoebe and Philip room look them, and them both just playing hand ringing, and just in time Phoebe play the hand ringing hit Philip head, Philip felt pain, so he start crying loudly, Phoebe seen Philip crying loudly, she followed. Britton, Britney and Fiona really can' take it, so three of them hugged Phoebe and Philip to baby cot and advise them stop crying, but them both crying more loudly, Britney so furious, she don't want slap or scold, so she just got out from room, Britton and Fiona also got out from room. After got out from room and close the door, Britney said

Britney: Already 3 and 5 still played the hand ringing, like them both age kid already knew how to used tablet, I-pad or other, also wear the underpants, sleeping in the bed, not wear the diapers, sleeping in dirty baby cot also sleeping same baby cot of both person.

Britton: Britney, don't upset, them both like this we also same as you helpless, even we cannot therapy them both to normal, at least we can just let them body normal.

Fiona: If buy the tablet to Phoebe and Philip, them both also don't know how to use, maybe them both will use the tablet playing like hand ringing.

Britney: Yeah, now we can do just make them no longer naughty, naive and get less normal I will be glad.

Britton: We're here, Britney, don't always furious, for you healthy was not good.

Fiona: And don't because them both losing you have lovers opportunity, Britney.

Britney: What, now my heart still wasn't have any falling love person, quick walk to downstairs to dinner, and you also want to make the milk to Aaron.

Then Britney immediately walking to downstairs to avoided, Britton and Fiona also walking to downstairs, and they both knew Britney have mind don't speak out, so they must figure out to make Britney open her heart, don't always keep in heart. Then Bishop family except Phoebe and Philip are dinner, maybe today they were happy and pleasured, but tomorrow who's know, just can wish it will be good.

End Of Part 4

The End

Note: This is II, and Danny and Danielle also still wasn't back, so it will have III, story also will continue.


End file.
